Sleepless
by Vinylmonster
Summary: a late night vist results in the truth coming out
1. Chapter 1

**AN,**

**Set after 4x01. Please remember to let me know your thoughts once you have read my contribution.**

**Enjoy.**

**Sleepless,**

**Chapter 1**

She woke with a start. Her heart was racing, her skin was coated in a cold sweat and her breath came in short sharp gasps.

She sat up slowly and leaned back against her head board in the darkness as she glanced around her bedroom at the B&B. everything seemed to be normal.

Forcing herself to take deeper breaths she focused on slowing her pounding heart.

The same dream had plagued her for five nights in a row. In her dream they failed to defuse the bomb. Each night, the warehouse exploded around her. Each night she felt the same terror when she woke.

Eventually she managed to catch her breath and slowly slid out of her bed.

She slipped her silk robe on over her shoulders and silently opened her bedroom door.

The hallway was dark as she crept to the door next to her own.

She noticed a faint glow coming from under the door, indicating that a dim light was on inside.

She gently tapped on the door and listened intently for any sound of movement from within.

When silence greeted her, she slowly opened the door and poked her head inside.

A single bed side lamp was the only source of light. Its glow was warm and welcoming as it illuminated the woman sleeping on top of her bed sheets.

She was fully clothed and appeared to have been reading from a large old hardback book when sleep took her.

The book was now cradled against her chest. Her face was turned slightly away and her mass of curls fanned out across her pillow.

Helena smiled softly to herself as she stepped further into the room and closed the door behind her.

She moved silently across the room and slipped the book out from under Myka's hand. Her copy of 'The Time Machine' looked well read, and certainly well loved.

She flipped to the title page and smiled when she spotted markings on the page. She touched the words gently as she read them.

'Property of Myka O Bearing, age 12'

She gently closed the volume with a smile and placed it on Myka's nightstand.

She sat quietly on the edge of the bed and watched Myka sleep peacefully as she let her thoughts overtake her.

The most terrifying thing about her dream was a gut wrenching feeling of leaving Myka without ever telling her how she felt.

She knew she had had opportunities to tell the younger woman of her affection but she had always decided to take the path of friendship. After experiencing the horror of the dream for so many nights in a row, she now realised that her mind had been made up.

Helena reached out and gently stroked Myka's soft cheek.

Her voice was soft as she gently called Myka away from her dreams.

Eventually the sleepy woman turned to face her and gave her a dopey, sleep filled smile.

"hey" she whispered as Helena continued to stroke her cheek. "what time is it?"

Helena smiled "it's late. I came to check on you and thought it best to get you to bed properly"

Myka looked up at her with a confused expression. Slowly she glanced down at herself and took in her clothing.

"Did I fall asleep reading again?"

Helena smiled and nodded "it seems that way darling."

Myka sat up and sighed heavily. She climbed off the bed and quickly grabbed her shorts and a t-shirt and walked into her bathroom.

Helena stood up quietly and considered how to start what she needed to say.

She was so deep in thought when Myka re-entered her room that her voice caused her to jump slightly.

"so why were you checking on me?" Myka spoke casually as she walked back over to her bed while she brushed her hair.

"pardon?" Helena had gotten distracted when she caught sight of Myka's bare legs.

Myka smiled as she dropped back down onto her bed and crossed her legs, continuing to work the brush though her hair.

"you said you came to check on me," she watched as Helena nodded "why?"

Myka noted Helena's posture change as she tensed up slightly.

"oh," Helena looked down at her hand as she considered her answer, finally deciding on the truth. "it's silly really"

Myka placed her brush on her nightstand and turned back to Helena. She had always been good at reading body language, and she could see how unsettled Helena had suddenly become.

"hey," she spoke softly and waited for Helena to meet her eyes again "we're friends right?"

Helena gave her a small smile "I like to think so, yes"

"so friends tell each other things, even if they think it's silly" Myka reached forward and patted the mattress indicating for Helena to sit back down.

The Brit moved back to the bed and sat gently across from Myka.

"come on," Myka encouraged her gently as she shuffled closer. Her movement were meant to be reassuring but Helena simply found her distracting.

"tell me what's got you so off balance"

Helena's eyes snapped up to lock with Myka's "excuse me?" she was more than slightly stunned by Myka's observation. "why do you say that?"

"am I wrong?" Myka smiled when Helena simply stared at her in silence. "come on Helena. You're so far off balance I'm concerned you're going to fall off my bed!"

Helena finally gave her a small smile "I suppose I am" she looked back down at her hands as her fingers proceeded to fiddle with her robe in her lap.

"talk to me, what made you come in here to check on me?"

Helena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I needed to check you were still here" the words rushed out of her. it was now or never.

"I have been having the most horrible dreams." She took a shuddering breath and before she knew it Myka had slid over to sit next to her and had wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"it's just a dream." Myka whispered as she watched her face "it's not real."

"it seems real. It feels real. I wake up in a cold sweat, and I can't breathe. My heart beats so terribly fast"

Myka squeezed her shoulders reassuringly "what is so scary about the dream?"

Helena turned to face her and froze. Simply looking into Myka's eyes. She couldn't speak.

"it's ok" Myka smiled warmly again "you don't have to…"

Helena pressed her lips firmly against Myka's, effectively cutting her off.

Myka froze in place as Helena quickly pulled back from her. her eyes were wide as she took in Myka's stunned expression

"I…" Helena turned her gaze back to her hands in her lap and she drove straight into her explanation. It was too late now, she had crossed the line and she might as well lay everything out in the open.

"I always die without ever telling you how much I… love you. I needed to come and check that you were still here tonight. I was terrified that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how I feel. You're everything to me Myka and I need you to know that. Even if you don't feel the same, you need to know."

Helena closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the sting of rejection.

What she didn't expect was to feel Myka's lips press gently against her own.

She released the breath she had been holding and leaned into the kiss. Myka gently pulled away and smiled.

Helena slowly opened her eyes and watched a smiled spread on Myka's face.

"It's absolutely fantastic to hear you say that, but I sort of already knew"

Helena inspected her carefully "how?"

Myka laughed "well, you flirt with me like there's no tomorrow. You stare at me when you think I don't notice and with me, you seem to have no concept of personal space."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Helena spoke with a grin.

"no?" Myka brought her hand up and gently ran her fingers along the older woman's jaw.

Helena's eyes were glued to Myka's lips as she moved closer.

Finally their lips met again. The kiss was slow and tender at first, but steadily grew in heat and passion.

Helena buried one hand deep into Myka's hair in an attempt to pull her closer as Myka's tongue slipped into her mouth. Her other hand slid underneath Myka's t-shirt and rubbed along the heated skin of her lower back.

Myka's hands were running along Helena's sides. She gently pushed her backwards against the mattress.

Helena let a moan escape her as she felt Myka's body press fully against hers.

Myka trailed kisses along Helena's jaw and eventually focused her attention on her pulse point.

She felt Helena dig her nails into her shoulders as she bit down on her neck, instantly soothing the area with her tongue.

Myka returned her attention to Helena's mouth. She trailed her fingertips from the authors jaw, slowly down her neck. She pulled away and watched as her fingers slowly moved lower, moving slowly along Helena's collarbone.

"is this really happening?" she whispered as she returned her gaze to Helena's face, unable to resist stealing another quick kiss.

"god, I hope so." Helena's voice was filled with desire and sent heat shooting through Myka's body.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Myka's fingertips glide gently along the neck line of her night shirt. she struggled to control her breathing as she felt the first button come undone under Myka's nimble fingers.

Helena became emboldened by Myka's advances and quickly pulled Myka back down to kiss her passionately. She held Myka in place as she sucked her tongue into her mouth and worked her own sensually against it.

Her other hand slid under the front of Myka's t-shirt and stroked the underside of her breasts with her fingertips. She moaned when she discovered that Myka had removed her bra when she had changed. She slid her hand higher and gently cupped the soft flesh in her hand.

Myka's back arched, pushing herself further into the inventors embrace, as she fumbled with the buttons on Helena's shirt. she pulled her mouth away to look at the remaining buttons and in no time she had finished her work and pulled the fabric out of the way.

Her breath stopped as she looked down at new expanse of pale skin. she traced her fingertips over Helena's chest, completely captivated with the freckles she found as her gaze moved over her.

She was brought back to the moment when Helena began pulling Myka's t-shirt upwards. Myka quickly sat up and helped her remove the garment. The material was covering Myka's face when she felt Helena's mouth clamp down on her breast. She couldn't hold back the loud moan that surged forward as she felt Helena's tongue circle her already pebbled nipple.

She flung her t-shirt sideways, it caught the top of her bedside lamp and toppled it off of the nightstand. The lamp smashed when it hit the floor. neither woman paid any attention to the noise

Myka was sat in Helena's lap, her hands buried in Helena's hair as she continued to suck and nip at her breast. Helena's right hand played loving with Myka's other breast. Her free hand clutched at Myka's back, attempting to pull the younger women closer to her.

Myka let her head tip backwards as she closed her eyes and focused on the feelings Helena was sending through her body.

Suddenly the door burst open and Pete charged in, tesla held at the ready.

Myka was seated with her bare back to the door, effectively blocking view of any naked flesh. Myka looked over her shoulder quickly as she gripped Helena's shoulders. The author peered slowly around Myka and froze when she saw Pete.

"you ok mikes?" he looked like he was still half asleep.

"PETE!, what are you doing?"

Hearing the anger in her voice Pete lowered his tesla and rubbed his eyes. "I heard a crash, thought something was wrong."

As he let his hand move away from his eyes, he finally took in the scene before him.

"err, what's…" his eyes widened slowly "did I just interrupt something?" she began to grin widely. "you two getting it on?"

Myka glared at him as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"it's about time!" he backed out of the room, still grinning as he moved. "please, continue"

And with that he closed the door and went back to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Myka heaved an angry sigh as she turned back to face Helena.

Her irritation quickly melted away when she saw the look of desire on Helena's face.

Her hands had begun to slowly move over Myka's back, gently pulling her closer against her own chest.

She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Myka's collarbone.

Helena breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of Myka's heated skin.

"we don't have to continue, if you'd rather not" Helena's eyes were closed as she spoke, gently nuzzling Myka's neck with her nose.

Myka let out a distracted laugh as she brought her hands up to cup Helena's face, moving her gently away so she could look into her eyes.

"are you kidding me?" she smiled warmly down at the older woman.

"the interruption didn't change your mind?" Helena was finding it harder to concentrate by the second.

Myka leaned in and took her lips gently with her own.

She leaned her forehead against Helena's and smiled again at her.

"the interruption was an annoyance" she sat up straight and grinned when she saw Helena's eyes quickly glance at her bare chest, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"don't move" Myka instructed as she pushed backwards, effectively removing herself from Helena's embrace.

"where are you going?" Helena felt a slight panic as Myka moved away from her.

_Calm down_ she told herself _she isn't leaving you, you're in her room, if she wanted to be away from you she'd kick you out_

Myka spoke quietly as she moved over to her bedroom door

"I'm just making sure we don't get any more annoying interruptions," and with that she locked the door and moved back over to where Helena sat on the bed, watching her every move.

On her way back, Myka paused to push her shorts down and stepped out of them. She now stood in front of Helena in nothing but her black panties.

Helena gulped as she looked over Myka's body.

Myka noticed the effect she was having on the author and a sudden feeling of self-assurance washed over her. she had caused words to abandon her. The woman who could create marvellous new worlds and amazing characters, now sat on her bed, speechless.

Myka slowly climbed back into Helena's lap and gently pushed her backwards against the mattress.

she leaned in and took Helena's mouth with her own. As her tongue was allowed entrance into Helena's mouth, her hands slowly began to remove the loose fabric covering Helena's body.

she moved her mouth to work the sensitive spot on Helena's neck, receiving a low moan as a reward.

Myka let her hands glide gently over the newly exposed expanses of naked flesh. She felt Helena's hands grip her hips tightly when Myka's hand cupped her breast.

Grinning at the reaction she quickly brought her mouth to the other breast. Slowly circling the nipple with the tip of her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking.

Her grin widened when Helena dug her nails in and arched her back as she let out a long moan of pleasure.

Her hips bucked upwards on their own creating a moment of delicious friction which caused Myka to release a sensual groan.

The sound seemed to spark Helena into action. She somehow managed to reposition herself so one leg was between Myka's. She lifted it until her thigh made contact.

Seemingly in one motion, she slipped on hand into Myka's panties and gripped her backside as she thrust herself upwards, pushing her thigh against Myka's sex. She groaned as she felt a hot dampness coat her skin. at the same time Myka moaned loudly at the contact.

Helena found a steady rhythm the soon had Myka panting hard as she groaned with each thrust.

Myka bit down on her shoulder as she struggled to keep some control over herself.

She felt that control begin to crumble as she heard Helena gasp.

Myka pushed one hand down between their bodies and gently cupped Helena through her underwear, she was amazed by how ready she found her.

all thought left her, save one. One pressing need burned through her.

Helena snapped her eyes open when she felt Myka pull out of her embrace. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down.

Myka stood beside the bed looking down at her, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"darling?" Helena panted "what's wrong?"

Myka's brought her eyes up to Helena's, she leaned forward and hooked her fingers into the waistband of the Victorian's lace underwear.

"nothing's wrong" she grinned as she began to pull the offending fabric down Helena's long legs.

She tossed them over her shoulder as she looked down at the naked woman before her.

Again Helena couldn't speak.

Myka grinned and moved forward, sliding her hands slowly up Helena's legs.

She began to place gentle kisses on Helena's thighs as she moved closer to her goal.

"Myka?" Helena's voice was thick with desire.

Myka hummed her response as she gently nipped at Helena's hipbone as she settled herself between her legs.

"what are you doing?"

Myka smiled up at her "I'm loving you"

And with that her mouth tasted Helena's core.

The author gasped at the contact. she buried her hands in Myka's hair as she began to make love to her.

Myka worked her tongue inside Helena as her thumb rubbed gentle circles across her clit. Helena's hips began to move as she neared her climax.

Myka shifted slightly and used her tongue to stimulate her bundle of nerves as she pushed two fingers deep inside her lover.

It wasn't long until Helena was shouting out her release. Myka's name shouted loudly between curses and exclamations 'oh god yes'

Myka kept up her stimulation until she felt Helena pull gently on her hair.

She followed the direction of the tug, leaving open mouthed kisses along her body as she slowly crawled upwards.

Helena pulled Myka into as passionate kiss when she lay against her. she could taste herself on her tongue and couldn't help but moan at their mixed tastes

Myka smiled down at her new lover when the kiss ended. She gently nuzzled her nose with her own and watched as the woman attempted to catch her breath.

Helena let her fingers stroke tenderly over Myka's side and her hip as she focused on the feeling of her body resting half on top of her own.

"are you ok?" Myka's voice was a little concerned, Helena had been quiet for a while now, simply content to hold Myka and attempt to regain her energy.

"hmm?" she brought her hand up and gently began to trace Myka's collarbone lazily with her fingertips.

"you're unusually quiet" Myka smiled down at her gently.

Helena grinned "I'm simply thinking darling." She gave Myka a quick kiss in an attempt to reassure her.

"penny for your thoughts?" Myka propped her head up with one hand and let her other gently stroke Helena's hair away from her face, when it was gone she proceeded to stroke her cheek.

Helena smiled at the intimacy of the moment.

"I was simply pondering the fact that I'm a fool and a coward"

Myka looked down at her, completely confused. "explain"

Helena chuckled "if I had gotten the courage to come to you sooner…." Helena gently swatted Myka's backside, causing the other woman to laugh.

"we could have been doing this a lot sooner"

Myka kissed her again.

"I think you're timing was perfect" she pulled the blanket from the bottom of her bed and wrapped it around them as they cuddled together.

"how so?" Helena let her fingertips glide up and down Myka's back, causing her to relax more into her.

"well, I knew I had feelings for you for a long time." Myka began to explain "I just needed time to process exactly how crazy I am about you"

Helena smiled brightly as she listened to her. Myka kissed her again and lay down completely. She cuddled into her and gently kissed her neck.

"I am so very much in love with you Helena"

Helena pulled Myka closer and held her as tightly as possible.

"and I'm so deeply in love with you Myka" she kissed her forehead and felt the younger woman relax even more against her.

It wasn't long before Myka was fast asleep, her body wrapped around her.

Helena smiled to herself as she considered all the ways she could show her exactly how much she loved her.

Before long Helena joined Myka in sleep.

Pete sat at the kitchen table, stuffing food into his already full mouth.

He watched as Myka and HG walked into the room together.

He chewed a few more times and then swallowed.

"sleep well ladies?" he said as she sat across from him. Myka glanced up and rolled her eyes as he began waggling his eyebrows at them

"wonderfully well, thank you Pete" Helena replied and took a sip of her morning coffee.

Claudia glanced quickly between Myka and hg on one side of the table and Pete on the other.

He was bobbing in his chair the way he did when he had a secret and was bursting to tell it.

"really now" he said as she winked at HG. "what about you mykes?"

Myka put her coffee cup down.

"yeah, I slept really well. Though I have a bit of a problem this morning"

Helena looked over at her, slightly concerned. Myka gave her a quick wink.

"oh yeah? What's that?" Pete asked as he took a mouthful of coffee

"well, I think I've pulled my tongue muscle!"

Pete spat his coffee across the table and began to choke.

Myka and Helena laughed hard at his reaction.

Claudia continued to glance between the three agents in confusion.

"ok, am I missing something?"

**END**

**AN. While writing this I had an idea for another fic. This time with more of a story. I just have to plan it out and stuff.**

**Watch this space.**

**And as always, leave me a review if you liked it**


End file.
